Intent On Revenge
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Now that Ash is officially dating May, Misty seems to bound on revenge to care about anyone. After a cold dumping from Ash, She couldn't care one bit if anyone was hurt until Ash was her's....
1. Sorry's Not Enough

Intent On Revenge

Summary: Now that Ash is officially dating May, Misty seems too bound on revenge to care about anyone after a cold dumping from Ash. She wouldn't care a bit if anyone was hurt until Ash was her's.....

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Well this is just some idea that popped in my head so enjoy advanceshippers and pokeshippers haters i guess.....

Chapter 1: Sorry's Not Enough

~---~

Misty threw all the things in her room on the floor. She punched the wall and kicked the door. After a while, she gave up and threw herself on her bed reminiscing yesterday...

Flashback

_Misty walked silently over to May's house as knocked on the door. May opened the door and smiled as Misty walked in._

"_Hey Misty..." May said as Misty remained still._

"_......Listen here, I heard what you did 2 days ago." Misty said as May tilted her head._

"_What did I do?" May asked confusingly._

"_You know what you did! You invited Ash over to your house for some kind of 'dinner'. But I know what you tried to do!" Misty accused and walked over to May._

"_What..?! You have it wrong here! We just had dinner and watched a movie before Ash left! You think I'm some kind of slut?!?!" May asked._

"_Yes I do! So you better back off before I make you!" Misty said and pushed May into a wall before storming out the house._

_~---~_

_As Misty laid on her couch she got a knock on her door. She opened it and Ash was there not to happy which was very rare. _

"_Hey Ash." _

"_No don't you 'hey Ash' me. I know what YOU did to May. Going to her house and accusing her before attacking her." Ash replied as Misty got angry._

"_Well she was the one who had you over for dinner and supposedly watched a movie!" Misty yelled._

"_Don't you think if we did something I would've told you?! I would never cheat on you! But now, since you accused my friend and attacked her, I think that I need to do something." Ash said._

"_And what's that? Dump me? You don't have the guts, you dense idiot." Misty said and smirked. _

"_Really? Well guess what Misty? It's over, and I just dumped you." Ash said and walked out the door._

_After that, Misty had an emotional breakdown and was planning her revenge. _

End Flashback

Misty grabbed a crowbar from her garage and walked to May's house.(Just picture them all in the same region)

She reached May's house after a good 10-minute walk and knocked on the door.

As soon as May opened it Misty took a swing but May luckily ducked and ran into the kitchen.

"Time to die May Maple."

Misty approached the Kitchen and ducked a water bottle thrown at her. She rushed at May who was running and May jumped over the counter.

May threw a half empty box at Misty which hit her on the head knocking her down. She then immediately dialed Ash's phone number.

"Ash! I need you over here NOW it's an emergency!" May yelled across the line and closed the phone as Misty stood up....

After about 10 minutes of running the front door blasted open with Ash and the police. Misty saw this and threw the crowbar at Ash and it hit him across the chest. Ash fell to the ground as a deep crimson blood spilled on the floor.

Misty then hastily ran out the back door as May rushed to Ash's side and sobbed as the police came and the paramedics took Ash into the emergency hospital car.....

~---~

**Ehh.....**

**Like It?**

**Hate it?**

**Review? **


	2. Shadow Blend

Intent On Revenge

A/N: Hmm... So let me get this straight, I got 8 reviews, 4 alerts, 4 favorites, and one c2 add just for one chapter?! You people must REALLY love this story then.

Disclaimer: What's the thing I don't own? That's right, pokemon!

Chapter 2: Shadow Blend

May was in the emergency truck as they rushed to the hospital. _What made her this way? _May just pondered on why Misty attacked them for about 15 minutes until they reached the hospital.

They carried Ash out in the paramedic holder thing(Don't know what it's called). When they got inside the medics quickly rushed Ash into the emergency room.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you probably shouldn't come beyond this point." One Medic said as they entered the room. "Please wait outside the room."

May walked out the room and noticed a few things at the hospital. That it was late, meaning that almost all the lights were out, and only two clerks remained at the hospital. It was 2am, and there were no other patients at the hospital.

May wondered around the areas close to Ash's room. She got bored after a while and then sat down on a chair. May didn't realize that there was someone walking up to her.

"As silent as shadows go, there's mixed emotions around me. Why won't they go away?" May heard and saw a person looking at her; a person dressed in purple and black.

"They won't go away, because it's not over yet." The person said and lifted up a long, purple blade.

"But, I'll make them go away, because you don't belong here." The person said and jabbed the blade into May's stomach as she doubled over and dropped to her knees.

"P-Poison!" May yelled and the person laughed.

"Shadow's creeping by, just waiting to strike. Why won't they go away?" May heard that last question until her vision blurred and she blacked out.

~---~

May woke up with a startle and looked to see Ash in front of her with a big wrap around his chest.

"A-Ash, are you ok?" May asked concerned.

"May, there's no time!" Ash said and the whole environment turned into a dark place.

May held on to Ash as they moved along.

"May, there's someone coming, someone bad, and if you don't warn the others, we will die." Ash said as the place lid up.

"Misty's out of control, and it's up to you to stop her, because if you don't, I'll die too." Ash continued as May teared up.

"Misty's becoming a threat to herself too, so we must stop her."

"Now wake up, and remember what I said." Ash said and faded away and the whole place faded too.

~---~

May woke up and looked around to see herself at the hospital. The Medic came out with Ash standing tall.

"By the way, I'm Medadux, but you can call me Meda, and I'll help you guys stop Misty." Meda said and smiled but it couldn't be seen because he was wearing a Medic suit.

"Alright Meda, let's get going eh?" Ash asked and shook Medadux's hand.

"Yeah." May said as Meda got them a ride in the hospital van.

Ash kissed May as they went into the van.

"No matter what, I'll be there for you." Ash said.

"And Don't worry guys, we're a team, and I'll make sure everyone stays alive, I'm a medic of course." Meda said.

"Thanks Meda, and hopefully we'll ALL make it out alive." May said.

"Don't worry, we will." Meda said and Ash smiled.

_As Far as shadows go, there's mixed emotions around me. Why won't they go away?_

_~--~_

**Soo..how was it?**

**By the way, Medadux is my first OC.**

**Next Chapter: Misty meets Medadux and who was that Shadow person? **

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!**


	3. Choose Wisely

Intent On Revenge

A/N: Yeah I've been on hiatus for a while...and I hope that my writing skills have gotten better. Thanks to all the reviewers and hope you enjoy this chapter, its short though.

Chapter 3: Choose Wisely

Ash and May sat down silently in the home after Medadux dropped them off. "So what now?" May asked.

"I dunno, I guess we just wait and see, wait to see if the situation with Misty gets any better..." Ask responded.

"I doubt it...she has been pretty violent over the past few days..." The Silence grew thick in the room as May and Ash said nothing. Maybe silence was the best thing at the moment, as there was nothing good to talk about.

"I'll go get as some coffee.." May said and got up and went into the kitchen. Ash sat down thinking about everything that occurred over the past few days. His trail of thought ended when the doorbell rung. Sighing, Ash got up and opened the door, to see a delivery man standing at the door.

"I have a package for Ash Ketchum." The man said and held the package up. "That would be me." Ash said and the man gave him the package before walking off.

"Who was that?" May asked as she poured the freshly made coffee into two cups. "The delivery man." Ash responded and sat back down on the couch with the package he just received.

Anxious to open it, he pried the tape off and ripped the package open, to see a note....and a bomb. H yelled and grabbed the bomb, as it read 00:15 seconds. He looked around frantic, then threw the bomb out the front window, breaking it. "TAKE COVER!" He yelled and ducked as May ducked and the bomb exploded outside, sending smoke and fragments everywhere.

"What was that?" May asked as Ash sighed in relief. "A bomb." Ash stated plainly and looked at the note that was nearly ripped because of how Ash had clutched it.

_Hope you enjoyed the bomb, but that's not all. Meet me by the graveyard at Midnight if you don't want your house to explode. You better come alone, because if you come with anyone else, then things will get much worse. _

Ash sighed and looked at the clock. 11:39pm, it read. "May, I have to go." Ash said and bolted towards the door and out into the open air in mere seconds.

May blinked a few times before sighing...."I wonder were he could be going this late.." She said to herself and sipped her coffee.

-----

Ash arrived at the graveyard and looked at his watch. 11:56pm. He sighed in relief and looked around. _No ones here...._He though to himself and looked behind him.

"Hello Ash..." Misty walked out from the shadows and laughed. "So good of you to come...."

------

**Yeah I know it was a short chapter but stay tuned for the next!**

**Please Review? **


	4. What Do You Want Now?

Intent On Revenge

**It's really been a while hasn't it.. Well I know I've had a lot of you on the edge and some of you that lost hope, but rest assured that this story has not been abandoned. The wait is over everyone.**

Chapter 4: What Do You Want Now?

Ash cautiously took a step forward towards Misty. The wind was blowing harder than before, and the graves seems to be gazing into Ash's soul. He didn't like this. Not at all.

"What do you want now Misty?" Ash asked, a little too demanding. He wanted answers. He wanted them now.

"Oh hush. We have a long night ahead of us, my dear." Misty said as she slowly, and casually, walked to the side of Ash.

Inside of him, Ash felt so weak and pathetic. But he had to stay strong, he had to keep his ground.

"You may think I'm crazy. Or I'm a freak. Or that I just need to go away. But I'm human Ash. I'm no different from her." She walked around and circled Ash until she appeared in front of him.

"Her?" Ash barely managed to say from his mouth.

"Don't play games with me, Ketchum." She said with a frown.

"Heh." He said as a drop of sweat fell from his head and onto the rocky gravel.

"Her. _May._" She said and emphasized disgust when she came upon May's name.

"You don't have to do this, Misty."

"Why her?"

"Don't."

"WHY _HER_? What's so wrong about _ME?_" Misty said as a tear fell from her face. She was broken.

"..." Ash had no way to respond to this. Even inside him he felt a feeling.. not pity, but a pang of guilt right in his heart.

"There's nothing wrong with you Misty."

"Oh don't make me laugh. I know you favor her over me."

"Misty can we just stop this? It's stupid."

Misty shook her head slowly. "No Ash, we can't. You just don't understand that I can't have some wimpy little girl get in the way."

"Get in the way of what? What are you thinking Misty?"

"Oh nothing.. not yet. I suppose that'll be all for now. See you soon, Ash." Misty said that and took a few steps back.

"No! Misty wait!" But Misty had already disappeared into the shadows.

OoooOooo

The morning sun shined hard over Ash's house as he laid on his couch. May had gone to get groceries. Pikachu was fast asleep in Ash's room.

Ash flicked the Tv on to try and distract his mind from last night. _No Good. _He thought as he thought back to last night.

_For once I actually felt sorry for her. What's wrong with me? She's not the victim. She tried to kill us! Whatever sick game she's playing has to stop soon. _

Ash got up and went to the kitchen to pour some coffee. He took a few gulps and then set the cup back on the counter.

_Get in the way? And what the heck did she mean by "that'll be all for now?" There's more to come? "See you soon?" She probably is gonna be up to something again today.._

Ash shook his head. _No I shouldn't think like this. Misty is just confused and hurt. She's not crazy. She's not crazy.._

_I don't like this situation one bit. I have to do something about this._

Ash got dressed quickly, taking some money, his best pokemon, and Pikachu, of course. As he was about to rush out the door, someone knocked violently.

Ash opened the door to see a familiar face.

"Ash! We have a problem. Come with me now!" Meda said hastily.

"What's the problem Meda?"

Before Meda answered Ash's question, he grabbed Ash by the arm and rushed them both to his motorcycle. He gave Ash a helmet and had his own already on.

"What's the matter, Meda?" Ash demanded from him.

"Just wait, you'll see soon enough." Meda said with a glint of sorrow in his eyes.

Meda drove as fast as he could to the local supermarket where May was shopping. The entire building looked fine, but the ambulance was there anyway. Police cars were gathered around.

Ash dove off the motorcycle and rushed up to the ambulance van. He pushed past a bunch of spectators and rushed to the medic in charge.

"What happened here?" Ash said with fear to the medic.

"Sir, take a look for yourself." The medic said and stepped aside to let Ash take a look.

Ash expected it to be May, but no, it wasn't May.

The one on the stretcher was Misty Waterflower.

**A/n: I know it says on my profile I like pokeshipping better, and I do, but I decided just to switch it around for this story jsut in case you readers were wondering.**

**Well I'll update at least once a week. For now just read and review please!**


End file.
